the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken
Ken, also known as Marina, was a Water spirit participant in the first game of Quindex. Personality She acts mostly on instinct, rarely taking the time to think over her actions, she’s very easily excitable and is usually looking for a fun thing to do. She’s not an idiot, however, she’ll not do anything that’s too dangerous or counter-productive to the situation, and she can think things over if she believes the situation calls for it. She likes meeting new people. At first she seems to be like a wild animal, she runs away at the first sign of trouble, lack manners, and gets easily angered when she feels threatened, but she’s very much a person, she knows how to speak normally, and doesn’t like being talked down to, she's very bad at hiding her feelings though, since her face is very expressive. Appearance Standing at a petite 4'6" feet tall, Ken has tanned skin and caramel colored eyes with brown hair that is styled in messy strands, reaching down to her shoulders. She usually wears sandals and an old, oversized t-shirt. When she wears it it looks more like a dress. Alter-Spirit Personality She becomes calmer and less impulsive, usually acquiring a more clear perspective on the situation. She gets a bit more composed, trying to rely more on her wits as opposed to her instincts, as a result she might seem more reserved. Alter-Spirit Appearance Her body becomes very translucent, almost see-through, with a very slight light blue aura, her hair loses its messiness, looking very straight and neat, and starts moving in a wave pattern. Alter-Spirit Abilities Liquid Identification - Can identify the different components that make up a liquid. Water purification - Purify a liquid or semi-liquid into completely pure H2O, separating the impurities into a different container. Communication with aquatic life. - Can speak telepathically with the animals that dwell in oceans, rivers or lakes. All these abilities require concentration and for her to be in close proximity of the target. Past History In the early 1900s, a cargo ship sailing the Atlantic ocean sank due to mysterious circumstances. A few dozen people managed to get into the lifeboats, and after a few days of aimless drifting, they arrived at a small, uninhabited island. Not knowing when they would be rescued, if ever, they established a small colony there. Sometimes, crates from the ship would wash up on the shore of the island, grating them small luxuries, like pots, clothing and books. After a few years, they lost hope of ever getting rescued, and resigned to their fates, living the rest of their lives in the small village they built. Not having much in the way of entertainment, they all had huge amounts of children, the population quickly ballooning to about 50 people. The children eventually grew up, married, and had their own children, and that’s where Marina comes in. Marina is the youngest child of eight, having lived her entire life on the island, she doesn’t know much about the outside world, having only heard stories from the elders, she received the most basic of educations, learning from her parents how to read and write, but she spent most of her youth learning the ways of the land, which plants are edible and which aren’t, how to track animals, how to make tools from the resources available in the environment, etc. Other Info Category:G1 Participants Category:Water Spirits Category:Masterminds